


Pretty Boy

by annetta23



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Friendship/Love, High School, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Puberty, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: The new boy at Jordan's school wore makeup better than the girls. It was all cool until Jordan believe there was a secret behind the beautiful face.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hi, I’m Adam. I’m new here, just moved to the town, so…Be nice with me, please,”

Adam smiled and the whole class politely, expectedly clapped. But Jordan could see the girls didn’t stop there. They followed the new boy moving to his table with question marks on their forehead, as if he was a unicorn that just landed to this boring town.  He’s…pretty. Beautiful. This Adam boy wore makeup but didn’t look like a total goth freak, or a bully-me-please sissy.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Alicia whispered from her table behind, voice as sweet and fake as the smell of her grape bubblegum. “Fuckable much?”

That would be Jordan’s initial thought with other pretty boys, but apparently…not this one. He failed Alicia, and it was such a big surprise.  Something about Adam’s almond eyes caught him off guard. Yeah, it’s the way he somewhat professionally applied the blue-ish, gray eye pencil or whatever it was  around his eyes, but also beyond just that. The only way to put it was how come a boy could be that beautiful?

So Jordan asked just that as the first bell rang; forward as always.

“Hey, new boy. Why are you so beautiful?”

Maybe it was just him, but Jordan felt the tense when Adam looked back at him from behind his locker door. Ah…Maybe he had heard about the popular, football scholar gay boy of the school. When people got funny when they’re talking to Jordan, that’s the usual reason.

“Sorry? Did you just ask why I-“

“Yeah, why you’re so beautiful.”

Adam just shrugged and smiled adorably, and that was the first point of the twos’ friendship. It’s pretty ironic, but literally Adam’s beauty “bought” him a place in Jordan’s little famous clique. The girls’ would sit around him after school, pointing out stuff about his makeup.

 

“Today it’s rather purple than your usual grey,” Alicia squinted her eyes. “What is that, Ad? Eyeshadow? Liner?”

“Metallic purple kohl. Purple, blue…They make brown eyes pop.”

“Aaaaah….” Alicia and Jess choired rather idiotically, entertaining the lads.

“Eye makeup, foundation, lips,” Jess shook her head. “Really, how come you never teach us about all this flawlessness? We should totally sleep over at your place and you spill all the secrets,”

“Yes, please! This weekend?” Alicia tugging on Jess’ arm, but Adam didn’t look too excited.

“No, no…”

“But why not?”

“No…” Adam looked down to the grass, as if suddenly he was embarrassed by his beauty. “I can take you to the MAC counter or something, showing you what I wear.”

“No, we want you to _teach_ us,” Alicia rolled her eyes. “Like, start from clean face, do a little demo?”

“No…that’s not a good idea…” Adam insisted, his voice got even smaller each time. “I can’t do that. Sorry, girls,”

 

Adam gathered his stuff and stormed to the gate, leaving the others totally clueless. Things stayed weird the following days; Jordan hated it. Yes, they still ate together, sat in group and laughed over each other’s joke, but it’s obvious that the girls we’re holding back.

And Adam? Still sweet as always, but it seemed like things he couldn’t say showed up through his makeup instead. Gone sultry eyes and the kissable clear gloss he used to rock. His eye makeup was getting darker and deeper each day, sometimes even paired with crimson red lips.

Now he looked like a total goth freak, or a bully-me-please sissy. Jordan was beyond concerned.

_Where did my pretty boy go?_

 

_To be continued..._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Adam, tell me what the hell is wrong?”

It had been a week and Jordan couldn’t pretend he’s okay anymore. His voice echoing through the empty restroom, totally startling Adam. He couldn’t get away; Jordan had the boy’s chin in his grip, and he’s not letting go until Adam would open up.

“Jordan, please,”

“No, Adam, _please._ That should be my word. Fill me in.”

“About what?”

“About you know exactly what,”

 

For multiple nights Jordan were haunted with vague images of him, cornering a particular beautiful boy at the restroom. It was somewhat happening now, but way less sexy than Jordan’s naughty thoughts. They were not kissing breathlessly, or moaning with their pants around their ankles, jerking each other off with shaky hands.

Adam was right where Jordan wanted him to be. In his arms, but softly sobbing to his shoulder, drawing painful sounding choppy breaths. Jordan knew sometimes he could be a jerk and it was one of those times, definitely. Was he being too harsh?

“No,” Adam confirmed once Jordan picked him back up. He frickin glowed. Yeah, even the whole universe insisted crying Adam should look pretty. No snots, no red nose. His makeup didn’t budge, even absorbed his tears right away, and what’s left treated him more like fairy dust. He just glowed like the elves from The Lord of The Rings; Jordan didn’t even think Adam was human at this point.

But still, the tears were real. He was human. Adam’s hand was cold when Jordan picked it, the way his would when he’s nervous and scared. Jordan just wanted to love him and almost, almost forgot about the initial problem when Adam choked on his soft voice,

“Take me home and I’ll tell you?”

**

 

“Are you finished?”

“No, wait,”

“Ad, seriously,”

Adam said just wait, but Jordan had waited enough. His eyes had gone through all the drawers full with makeup of any kind, and that alone must take 15 minutes alone. Jordan stepped to the bathroom door and jerked it open, revealing startled Adam, holding some dirty wipes in his fist. It was the first time Jordan seeing his friend sans makeup, and he looked like a beautiful twelve years old.

 But what the hell is that blue thing under his left eye? As soon as the thought came, Adam covered that side of his face.

“Please don’t stare at it…”

“But what is that? Huh?” Jordan lightly slapped Adam’s hand away, and he didn’t have to do that twice. Adam gave up and dropped his hand, revealing what’s been under his flawless makeup all along.

“Is this new?” Jordan asked restlessly. Adam shook his head.

“Is this the problem with the girls?”

It was not intentional but somehow Jordan’s voice went up again, and the corners of Adam’s mouth started shaking. Jordan knew the answer to his question right away. He hugged the smaller boy and walked him back to the room, where in the bed, for the next ten minutes, he laid listening to the story he thought could only happen in novels or gay drama.

Adam drew out some pictures of his late mom. Now it’s clear where he got that beauty gene from. “Everything has two sides” did apply to him; Adam’s dad never saw what’s good in being a pretty boy. For years, he pushed Adam to be an ugly bad ass; sports after school, Robert Redford movies, but nothing worked and it just went from bad to worse when he found out that his son, Adam, was gay.

“He was never abusive, but one day he just lost it, I guess.” Adam whispered. “He was drunk one night, and punched me right on my face. So hard that I passed out after that,” Adam paused, and Jordan winced. “That’s how I got this bruise. And that was…a month ago? Makeup’s been my best friend ever since.”

And that’s when Adam packed his stuff and moved in with his brother and sister-in-law. That’s when he left the old school and came here, impressing everyone with his “new best friend”. All for being too pretty, for god sake.

 “But you’re safe now. Right?”

Adam smiled. “My brother and his wife are great.”

Very good. If Adam was still seeking for peace and justice, Jordan would take him.

“When this fades completely,” Jordan brushed Adam’s cheek, wondering. “Will you let go of the makeup?”

Adam’s eyes hinting fear as they traveled to his vanity across the room. Jordan wanted to say “Fuck the makeup, you don’t need it,” but he’s not the one in Adam’s shoes. Might not be apple to apple, but think of it again, Jordan had never let anyone seen him without his hair gel. He knew what being insecure was like, and Adam sure didn’t need anybody to make him feel like he’s wrong, or ugly, all over  again. His own dad was more than enough.

“Well, you do whatever you please. Key, Lad?”

Jordan scooted closer, adoring every angle, crease and beautiful features of Adam with the pad of his finger. It stopped at Adam’s open mouth, teasing, maybe even asking for permission, because they knew what’s coming next. They met in a soft kiss, before Jordan turned it wet and tongue-y.

Even with a vivid bruise across his cheek, Adam Lallana was still the most beautiful man Jordan had ever laid eyes on.

 

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first story with alternate universe! Something a bit dark than usual; thoughts are very welcomed :)


End file.
